The end
by michelletheslytherin
Summary: Sometimes you just have to say good bye too soon. The Marauders, Lily and her friends find this out the hard was. Following the love of James and Lily, also the death of ALL the Marauders, and how they got there. Lily/James Sirius/OC Remus/OC and Tonks!
1. Chapter 1:The very first yes

**This is just a little story that I had written a while ago that I thought was deleated earlier! So I decided to put it up! Enjoy!**

** Disclamer: I don't own anything/anyone you reconize. Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Lily!" Someone called from behind me.<p>

"What?" I had just about had enough of people for the day and just wanted to go to bed.

"You...you... droped your wand," Vincent Darront studdered.

"Thanks," I took it from his hand then turned to go back to my dorms.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" He blurted out

"I've got a boyfriend Vince, sorry. No," I sighed. Couldn't I catch a break, first I have to do rounds by myself because Potter doesnt show up, then I get attacked my Peeves, then McGonagall asks me to do another sweep before bed, and I've got a mounain of homeowrk, then I get asked out three times on my way to my dorms.

"Bubbeling Pansys," I say to the portrait of Sir Richard the clumsy. He gives me a weary look and swings forward.

One of the perks about being head girl (which I am by the way) was that you got your own dorms and didnt have to deal with all the noise of the Griffindor common room. One of the downsides was having to share a common room with the head boy... Who just happened to be James Potter.

James actually wasnt as bad as I expected, when he was alone he was actually pleasent to be around. He had stoped asking me out and that was a relieaf, not having to turn him down everyother day. I sometimes wondered if he no longer liked me.

It didnt matter how nice or easy to be with he was, I was going to kill him. He should know better then to not show up for rounds. I was shocked to find Sirius sitting in my common room.

"What are you doing here Black?"

"I'm here to tell you that James is in the hospital wing, and that you shouldnt maim him for ditching you," Sirius said.

"What happened?"

"Someone cursed a blugger and it attacked him at practice."

"Will he be alright?" I couldnt help the panic that creept into my voice.

"He should be, but i'm not sure if hes concious," Sirius said slowly.

"I'm going to go see him," I said suddenly. Why I said that I dont know, but I felt the need to go see if he was actually okay.

"Okay, I'll walk with you till we get to the Griffindor common room," Sirius stood up and followed me from the common room.

I was also getting used Sirius and Peter, they werent as bad as once thought. I really liked Remus, he was nothing like the rest of the Marauders, as they called themselfs. They were just funny, they seemed to lessen their annoing ness over the summer.

"See ya' later Lily-petal,"Sirius called as he went into the common room.

I heard voices when I got closer to the hospital wing. I heard James's voice, he was jokning with Madame Delta, they healer at Hogwarts. That was a good sign. I pushed open the door and saw James sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to repair his glasses.

"Hello Lily. What are you doing here?" Madame Delta asked pleasently.

"I'm here to see James, to make sure the bludgger didnt do to much perminate damage to the head boy."

"Oh, well he will be fine, just a small break in his arm. Fixed like that," She snapped her fingers, "Your free to go James dear," she went back into her office.

"Hey Lily,"James said when he reached my side.

"Hello James," We were on a first name basis, per his request.

"Thought I ditched you didnt you?"

"Yes, of course I did," I couldnt help but smiling.

James was a lot taller then me, he wore rounded glasses that hid his eyes, which were a strange shade of hazel, he also had extreamly messy black hair. No mater what it was always sticking up in at least ten diffrent ways.

We walked through the hallways, everything was normal until we got to the fourth floor, then we heard a strange noise comming from a broom cutbord.

"What...?" James was staring at the cutbord.

We heard someone quietly say "Peter..." I froze, as did James. We both moved closer to the door. He unlocked it with a spell and pulled it open...

Inside was Peter Lerent, my boyfriend, on top of Shelly McCnair... I wanted to strangel both of them. "Detetion, both of you. A minim of three months, straighten up and come out," James said, he sounded furious.

I couldnt help the tears that were threatning to overflow. James put a hand gently on my shoulder, when Peter and Shelly fell out of the closet he glared at Peter. "You cant do that Potter," Peter said.

"Oh, but I can. I'm head boy. 100 points from each of you..."

"NO!"Shelly said.

"Two hundred," James countered. I couldnt understand why he was so furious.

Just then Professor McGonagall came down the hall. "Whats going to here?"

"Nothing," Shelly and Peter say to quickly.

"Lily and I found these two...erm... in the closet..."

"Spit it out Mr Potter."

"They were shagging in the closet," I choaked out.

"What punishment did you give them?" McGonagall sounds furious as well.

"250 points each and three months detetion?"

"Three hundred each and three months detetion, and Mr Welk is banned from quiddich for the rest of the year... You do not do such things in closets. You both can go explane to Professor Dumbledore what you were doing, then write your parents," McGonagall said, she was livid.

"May I have a word with Mr Welk please?" I asked.

"Yes," McGonagall lead Shelly away.

"You lying cheeting bastard."

"I wouldnt have to cheat if you would let me..."

"Stop it right there...You could have eneded things off if I wasnt moving fast enough for you. Stay the bloody hell away from me you annoing prick," The whole castle probably heard that, but I didnt care.

"Lily...Wait..."

"Stay away from her Welk, or else," James warned.

"Cold hearted witch..." I heard Welk mutter under his breath. I couldnt stop the tears, so I ran as fast as I could.

The portrait let me in without harassing me for the password. I layed down on the couch in front of the fire, I was once again thankful for the head's dorm.

"Lily...Are you alright?" James asked.

"Just...Just peachy..."

"Want me to go get April, Alice and Maria?"

"Would you?" I heard him leave and went up to my room. April,Alice and Maria were my best friends, ever since the first year. They were very diffrent, Alice was quiet and shy, Maria was smart and loved quiddich, and April was always excited and always had a lot of energy. She was like Sirius.

My door opened and my three best friends walked in. They looked almost as diffrent as they acted. Alice's black hair was extreamly short, she had small features that matched her small frame, her eyes were bright blue. Maria was tall and had mousey brown hair that she had chopped in a layered way, her eyes were dark brown. April was extreamly pretty, she had longish light blonde hair, and grey eyes, she was taller then me, and always smiled.

"Lily, James told us what happened. Are you alright?" April came and sat close to me.

"Yes, I can do better then that prick," I said quietly.

"Yes, you can," Sirius said from the doorway. He James, Remus and Peter stood there.

"What do you want Sirius?"

Sirius flashed an evil grin, "Well, Blondie, Lily-petal, pixie, Maria, we would like to discuss the pranking of Mr Peter the scumbag Welk."

"What did you have in mind Black, whatever it make sure its good," I said. They all looked at me shocked, I had never once engouraged his or any of the Marauders trickery.

"Well, we had a few things in mind, but we will need your help ladies," Sirius looked like a kid on christmas.

We went down to the common room to plan,in our opinion, what was the best prank they had ever pulled. It would take place in two days, he would never be able to show his face again.

We were all excited the morning of the prank. For the first stage we enchanted all of his things to rain on him, every quill, book peice of parchment everything would spurt water at him. For stage two we enchanted a fly to land on his shoulder and yell obseneaties in his ear.

For the final stage we had a young Ravenclaw give him a choclate that made him jump up on the table and sing a perverted song to Dumbledore and McGonagall. He had another month added to his detetion.

"You my lovely Marauders are genius's," April said when we got back to the heads common room.

"Thank you Blondie, we couldnt have done it without you," Sirius winked at my friend, who flushed.

"Why dont I have a nickname?" Maria asked suddenly, "James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, Lilly is Lily-petal or red, April is blondie, Alice is Pixie... Why dont I have one?"

"We could never think of one approprate for you, whats your patronus?" Remus asked, he was watching Maria carefuly.

"Its an elephant," She laughed.

"Well never mind that thought... Padfoot, any ideas?"

Sirius and James exchanged a look, "How about Moonys secret love?" Sirius asked.

Remus stood up and jumped at Sirius, James and I barely had time to shoot a shielding charm. I thought Remus was going to murrdur him. "Remus, calm down. Its not a big deal just a joke,"James said as Maria lead him back to his chair.

"No, its not. You cant trust him with a thing. He spills everything. Im sick of it... I'm done. With all of this," Remus stood up and strode from the room.

James and Peter stared at Sirius, "Now you've gone and done it Sirius, couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut could you?" James demanded.

"I didnt tell Lily that you love her, or about your plan. So dont go yelling at me," Sirius's eyes grew wide. He realised what he said, only after he said it.

"You git..." James stood up and followed Remus from the room.

I stared at the portrait hole... James loved me? Sirius looked like he wanted to punch a wall. Well he stood up and did just that, he punched the wall over the fireplace. Then stormed away. Peter just stared in shock. As we all did.

For the next week none of the Marauders spoke, Remus got "sick" and "had to stay in the hospital wing" or thats what was told to people. Remus was a werewolf and it was his time of he month.

"Okay, girls. We have to get the Marauders back together. Things just arent right," April said friday night after lessons.

"I agree. Any ideas?"

"Hogsmead... We each ask a Marauder to go with us, we go on the date and we meet at the Threebroomsticks and force them together?" Maria sujusted.

"Your a genius May."

"Who asks who?" Alice asked.

"Well we each secretly have a crush on a Marauder, so it shouldn't be too hard," April said.

"I dont," Alice chuckled.

"Well we all know your madly in love with Longbottom, so ask him out and have fun on your date," Maria threw a pillow at Alice.

"Maybe I will," Alice threw it back."So, that means April is going to ask Padfoot, Maria is to ask Moony and Lily is to ask Prongs."

"Who said I fancy James?"

All three girls looked at me eyebrows raised. "Its obvious, you finaly like him, give him a chance Lily. Hes clearly mad about you," April rolled her eyes.

"Fine, go ask your Marauders. I'll talk to James. We have been getting closer."

They got up and left. To speak the truth I had fancied James since the beginning of the year, he wasn't a bad guy, he grew up over the summer. He stoped asking me out, became less arragont. I often found myself watching him. Maybe others had noticed as well.

I went downstairs to wait for him to come in after his detition with McGonagall (for calling her Mini in class)

"Hello Lily. Fancy meeting you here,'' He said when he sat down.

"How was detetion James?"

"Boring, I had to write lines. 'I will not call Professor McGonagall Mini in class anymore'."

"So, James I was wondering. What was this plan Sirius said about last week?"

James frowned, "Its not importand Lily."

"I want to know.. Please tell me James."

James sighed and looked at me carefuly, "We were trying to come up with a plan to convince you that im not a bad guy and thatyoushouldgooutwithme," James mumbled the last bit.

"What was that last bit?"

"Convince you to go out with me," He said quietly.

"Why dont you just ask?" I sujested. I cant believe I sujusted that.

"You have said no everytime i've ever asked. I don't like rejection. Wait..." James looked up and met my eyes, his were hopefuly.

"Lily...?"

"Yes James?"

"I swear, this will be the last time I ever ask... Lily-petal, will you go to hogsmead with me tomorow?" He held his breath. Waiting for my rejection.

"Yes James. I will."

"Alright... I understand.''

"James."

"Its okay, im cool with being friends."

"Jaames."

"No don't worry about it Lily, I understand."

"JAMES!"

"Yes Lily?"

"I said yes."

''You did!" James jumped up and stared at me. He looked overjoyed. "This isnt some joke or dare or plan is it?"

Even thought it was a plan, we actually were going on a date. "Not at all."

James just stared at me, he looked compleatly shocked. "We've got rounds," He said finaly. The clock on the wall said he was right.

On mondays Griffindors had rounds, tuesdays Ravenclaws, wednesdays Hufflepuffs, and thursdays Slytherins, James and I had friday, satuarday and sunday. We made our way throught the castle in silence. James was grinning like a fool.

By the second floor I had the irge to take his hand, when I did he looked down at me, once again shocked. But I only shoock my head and smile. We reached the seventh floor before James stoped.

"What is up with you Lily, this isnt like you. If its just a joke tell me and i'll play along but I have to know," James said softly, I could see the hurt in his eyes. Was this a joke or something like that? No, I truly like him.

"It's not a joke James, your the joker. I promice, this is no joke or anything."

James nodded and we finished our rounds. After that I took a shower then started my charms essay. James was reading the daily prophet behind me. He mad a sound of shock and called me over.

_A muggle family in london was found dead in their home today, they are the family of minstry employee Dominico Welsh, there has been no word from the head of Auror affice but he is stated to have resigned from his position and fleed the country. There is no word on his whereabouts nor who did this to his family. May the rest in peace._

"He's getting bolder..." James said.

"Tuney..." I couldnt help but think of my olde sister and her fiancee Vernon Dursly. Both were living in Surry, could they be accadently attacked? The odds were no, but still...

"She'll be fine Lily,'' James said softly. I nodded and went back to my essay. I loved charms, probably because I was good at them.

"What classes are you taking again?" James asked. I laughed, "What?"

"Im in all of your classes James."

"oh right..."

"You want to be an auror then?"

"Yes, I plan on it."

"There arent many female Aurors. Or thats what dad says anyway."

"April, Maria and Alice plan on it too."

"I know Sirius wants to, Remus wants to be a teacher I think, Peter is sort of a moron and I dont think he could have a chance of passing any of the things he needed to,"James rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys still refusing to talk to each other?"I asked.

James shot me a look. "Seriously Lilly, i've been with you for the last week, were like never not in the same room. Except for detetion, of course,"James didn't sound angry, just a bit sad.

"I supose you are right. Excited for christmas?"Christmas was in month, the excitement of break was greater then that of the actual holiday.

James nodded enthuasticly, "Yes! Mum and Dad always throw a big new years party, and a christmas eve one as well."

I winced a bit. Mum and Dad had died two summers ago,a car crash. I missed them so much, with Tuney not talking to me I really had no family. "I'll probably just stay here again," I shrugged.

James looked confused for a second, before realisation crossed his face. "Ohh, holidays must be a sad time for you?"He asked softly.

I nodded. "The first was the worse, but it gets less and less sad each every one," This wasnt nessacarraly true, it still hurt to know that they wouldn't be greeting me chreerfuly every holiday and begging for news on how school is.

"Im sorry about your parents."

I smiled at him. "Its no ones fault James. Just the driver of the other car, but he's in muggle jail,"I shrugged and put away my charms parchment.

I brought down the book I was reading. "Lilly, can I ask you a question?"James asked after a moment.

He was watching me carefuly. "You just did James,"It was almost strange not calling him Potter or be annoied by him.

He rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "Why now?"

"Well James, if you want a proper answer, I sujest you ask a question that explanes what your actually asking."

"Why did you suddenly decide to say yes, after four years. Why now?"

I smiled. "Well you finaly stopped harassing me, you lost a whole lot of your arragoance, and living with someone and spending almost every moment of the day with them kind of makes you see the good things about them."

James ran his hand through his horriably messy hair and smiled. "I supose I have to thank Dumbledore then. That man sure is a genius,"He smiled at me. When I nodded he looked at me funny. "At the first of the year you said he was crazy to put me as Head boy."

I smiled, the first time I found out that James was head boy I was more then a little annoied. I thought it would be Remus or maybe the Ravenclaw head Frank Longbottom. But no, arragoant pranker James Potter was head.

"People change James. Sometimes for the better,"I smiled lightly. I smiled more with James then everyone else combined.

"Im going to bed, see you in the morning,"He smiled then retreated up the stairs.

I followed soon after, my room was a smaller version of the Griffindor dormatries. I often missed sharing my room with Alice Maria and April, but we were usually together anyway. Sleep came fast.

In the morning I would have my date with James Potter. It would hopefuly end with the Marauders back together, but i really was a date. I smiled, then closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that! I'll try to update as often as possiable, im currently doing a few other storys (that maybe you might like?) so i'll try my best t use my time wisely! Review and tell me what you think or what I should do! Review it makes me happy, like little virtual hugs XD -M<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Second guessing

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Its quite long! So enjoy!**

** Disclamer... I dont own anything that you reconize, anything that you don't reconize I thought up somewhere magical.. XD**

* * *

><p>"Lily! Wakey wakey!"April called from some where very close by.<p>

I rolled over and opened my eyes, I was shocked to find myself face to face with my grey eyed friend. "Can I help you April?" I asked.

She smiled and rolled off my bed, landing lightly on her feet. "He said yes,"Her smile was on a whole new level of brillance that made me sort of jealous.

"So suprising April. Sirius Black has fancied you since last May when you slapped Avery,"I rolled my eyes, stood up and streached.

"Still, Remus agreed to go out with Maria. Poor girl has been giddy as Sirius on christmas,"April left my room with a grin.

I got dressed quickly and hurried to catch up with her. I ran down the stairs and straight into James. When I say straight into I mean I sprinted into him and knocked us both to the ground.

"Sheesh Lily, don't get so excited,"Sirius said from a chair behind us.

I jumped off of James, who was looking at me, eyebrows raised, annoingly handsom smirk, disheveled hair. Gosh. I glared at Sirius and rolled my eyes at April.

Looking at the two of them they were oppsites in looks. Sirius was tall and had black hair that fell almost to his shoulders, he was always smirking, always. It was an annoing smirk that he and James both had. His eyes were dark grey, and always held laughter. April on the other hand was a slim girl who had very light blonde hair that fell in neer perfect curls to the middle of ther back. Her eyes were also grey, but hers were mixed with blue. She was always smiling, or laughing.

James shot a glare at Sirius and continued back up the stairs. Sirius looked at me, frowning deeply. "Lets go to breakfast," I said.

Sirius nodded and led us to the great hall. Every day my eyes trailed over the heads of the all the students to the Slytherin table, just as Sirius' did. Reglus and Snape sat neer eachother, Avery, McBlubber, and McCall sat with Snape. His eyes met mine briefly, I shot a glare at him before sitting down becide Remus.

"Hello Remus,"I said brightly. Maria sat across from us. Alice was sitting with Sirius and April. James would come in any second and sit with Peter and or the quiddich team.

James was mad at Sirius for saying that James loved me, Remus was mad at Sirius for telling all of us about his fancying Maria, Remus was also mad at James for tsking Sirius' side, and Sirius had to much pride to apolijize.

They were worse then teenage girls sometimes. After breakfast April, Remus, Alice and I went to the library to finish some homework. We did that until lunch. After lunch I went to find James.

He was asleep on the couch, a book open on his chest. He looked so innicoent as while he slept, he was smiling lightly and his hair was an absolute mess. "Lily..."He muttered softly before rolling over and falling to the floor.

James spun around and looked up at me, he was shocked for a moment, before everything set in and he calmed down. "You talk in your sleep,"I informed him before I went upstairs to deposit my bag and get my coat.

James sat on the couch, when I came out he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "What did I say in my sleep?"

"Oh, just my name," I shrugged and put on my coat.

James put one on and led me from the common room. "Did I really,"He muttered, he flushed and watched the snowflakes.

Alice was walking up ahead of us, she was holding hands with a tall dark haired boy. Frank Longbottom.

We made our way to the small village. "Could we stop in the broom shop? I need to get some more broom cleaning supplies?"James asked quietly.

"Sure,"I pulled him into the shop.

James just grabbed a small tub of something labeled 'Merkon and Markon broom cleaning salve.'

Once we finished in there we went to honeydukes. We spent a lot of time in there, looking at all the sweets, I got a bunch of sour sugar quills. Then we went to Zonkos then we just walked around the village, it was a nice little place.

"Told you I wasn't that bad,"James said as we walked.

I smiied."I may have to agree with you there,"I took his hand without really realising it.

James shook his head. "Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?"

"We all change, your not an arragont toe-rag anymore, and I decided to live,"I smiled brightly.

I led James to the three brooksticks. We were the first to get there. As James was getting butterbeers April and Sirius walked in. They seemed to be enjoying themselvs.

"Hello Lily-petal, here alone?"Sirius asked when April draged him over to my table.

"No, she's here with me,"James said quietly.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Maria and Remus joining us. The three Marauders looked at April Maria and me. "What is going on here April?"

"Yeah Lily."

"Yeah Maria."

"Well we had had enough of you sulking around,"Maria started.

"So we decided to take it into our own hands,"April added.

"And we each asked one of you out, then brought you here. Because you all can't deiny that you miss eachother," I finished.

James, Sirius and Remus all looked at eachother. "You're right, we do miss eachother. But I never expected a fake date from you, any of you,"Sirius said, he, James and Remus all looked upset.

"Please you have to..."

"Understand? I think we do. Lets go back to the castle, we have some catching up to do," Sirius led James and Remus from the building.

We sat there frozen for a long time. It way me that recovered first, I stood up and bolted out the door. They were no where in sight. I made it almost all the way to the castle before I stoped. What the bloody hell had I done.

I walked to my common room, my hair hid my face. Blocking the tears from all the other students that walked around. "Bubblegum Pansies,"I muttered to the portrait.

I swung forward, James was sitting on the couch, Sirius and Remus were also in here. He met my eyes briefly, before I sprinted to my room. I repressed a sob until I was to my bed in the comfort of my room.

I layed there for I don't know how long before I finaly fell asleep.

"Lily, Lily... For the love of Merlin. EVANS."

I rolled over and Sirius standing at the foot of my bed. His arms were crossed and he was looking down at me with a curious expression.

"What do you want Sirius?" I was not in the mood for him. I just effed things up with James.

"I wanted to know if all you guys wanted was to get us together?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Sirius was studying me carefuly. "No thats not all we wanted Sirius. April has liked you for quite a bit. Maria has fancied Remus forever, and yes I actually do fancy James,"I sighed.

Sirius nodded and smiled brightly. My door opened, Remus and James fell in, both looked excited. "We reconsiled. Thanks to you girls,"Remus said softly.

"Of course you did, now is there a purpose in your waking me up, or are you just doing it for fun?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. "Well we have to go track down some pretty girls that we upset earlier,"Sirius hurried from my bedroom, and draged Remus along after him.

James looked at me, I was awear of the scrutany in his eyes. He was trying to read my mind. To see if I was lying to Sirius.

"No, I wasn't lying to Sirius. I wouldn't do that."

James ran his hand through his hair, he always did that while he was thinking, "Right now Lily. We can eather be friends, and just that. Or we couls be more, youcouldbemygirlfriend,"When he was nervous he had a tendency to slurr togehter the last past of his sentences.

"Come again?"

"Or you could be my girlfriend,"There was a bright hopeful light in his eyes.

That light made me smile. "Well James, I have always turned you down before this year, it was like a tradition. I said yes this year, so I think its time to start a new tradition. One where I decide that James is the one I want."

James' expression fell. "Its okay, I totally understand,"He shrugged.

"Good Merlin James. I said yes! If you only hear me saying no, maybe I should say that,"I rolled my eyes.

James had been going on about how its okay, but he froze when I spoke, his mouth was half open, he was making a strange gesture. "Really?"

I giggled, "Yes James. I will be your girlfriend."

I Lily Potter had just agreed to be the girlfriend of James Potter. They boy I had turned down for the last four years.

James still looked stunned. "Oi, James! Pull yourself together,"I muttered as I made rolled off my bed.

James shook his head. "Get ready for dinner, i'll meet you in the common room,"He tried to keep the giant smile off his face, but failed. He looked happier then I had ever seen him.

I went into my bathroom and groaned. My hair was a mess. I was pretty I supose. I had thick red hair that fell just to my shoulders, I was pretty small and short, not as small as Alice, but still. My best frature in my opinion was my eyes, they were a bright green tha just stuck out.

I gave up on trying to fix my hair and just put it back. James was waiting for me in the common room like he said. He was still smiling like a moron. He took my hand and led me to the great hall.

I saw Sirius, April, Remus and Maria sitting together. Peter was also there, except he was not really incleded. I often wondered why Sirius and James had made friends with Peter and Remus.

Remus could have a good time, but he was a prefect and top student, I supose his little problem drew him to find friends in James and Sirius who were willing to do anything to protect someone. But Peter was a loner except for them, a bit of an antisocial. He wasnt good a magic or anything eather. James and Sirius did goof off, but they both got good marks.

"So, we have decided to thank you girls, for being so bright. Eventhough your plan backfired, and wasnt the solouion you wanted, but still,"Remus said.

"I agree with Moony,"James said.

We all ate together, like we had not in a week. I held James' hand throught the meal, but I couldnt help by let my eyes wander to the Slytherin table, I caught Severas looking at me. I held his gaze for a moment before his eyes flickered to James, he shot James a death glare.

"Don't mind Snivallas, he's judt jealous,"Sirius hissed. James and Remus nodded in agreement.

We ate dinner with mindless banter, Sirius had a certin charm that just made you want to be around him.

As we ate like that I noticed some serious diffrences between the Marauders. James was more layed back then any of them, Remus projected a forced calm, Sirius was very animated and overly bright and bubbly, that made me think that he was forcing himself to be that way. Peter was the one that really struck odd for me, he was so shy that he wouldnt even look at April, Maria or I. When he was spoken to he wouldnt look at us, just at his plate. It was srange.

"Gonna win tomorow Jamesy boy?"Sirius asked James brightly.

James looked confused, "Win what Padfoot?"

"Oh for merlins sake James, how many bludgers to the head have you gotten? You have a quiddich game against Hufflepuff tomorow!"

"Oi! MANDATORY PRACTICE TONIGHT GRIFFINDOR!" James yelled to the table. I heard some groans from the players.

"Sirius, how come your not on the team? Ive seen you play before at practice, your good?"I asked him.

"Because Regluas is on the team, I try my verry bestest to be very diffrent from my Slytherin keener of a younger brother,"I thought I heard some curse words at the end of his sentence.

"And so he can watch April fly around without the chance of banging into anyone,"Remus added with a cheekey smile.

"Oh hush Moony, not funny,"Sirius sent a glare at Remus.

When we finished eating we went to the heads common room. Alice and Frank came also. Peter sat low in his chair, and not talking. I wondered what his problem was.

"April, you should go get your things together,"James said to April.

April nodded and skipped off to the Griffindor common room, after kissing Sirius on the cheek. She was always so bright and bubbly, I don't know how she did it.

"What are you doing for chirstmas this year Lily-petal?"Remus asked quietly just after James left.

I bit my lip, "Just staying here I guess, Tuney wouldn't dream of letting me stay with her that that fiencee of hers,"My sister was engaged to Vernon Dursley, a giant man with a studder.

"I dont think so, Aprils parents wrote her this morning and told her to invite us over, since neather of us have the best situation,"Maria frowned.

The poor girl was forced to be the Griffindor in a room of Slytheirns with her parents, she didnt like to talk about it, but her two older brothers were death eaters. Like Sev wanted to be, like Sirius' brother wanted to be,

"Really! I've spent my christmas's with Dumbledor, McGonagall, Slughorn and a bunch of Slytheins for the last two years,"I rolled my eyes. It was only really the teachers that stayed for the most part anymore.

"Yeah, its exciting isnt it?"Maria flashed a bright smile.

We turned our convorsation to Quiddich, we hoped that Griffindor would take the cup, as it had been a few years since we won. Same with the house cup, Sirius and James had a certin talent for getting points docked. Im prety sure that they also had a giant detetion folder.

Soon they all went back to their house, Peter had disapeared sometime before everyone else, but we didn't seem to notice.

I did D.A.D.A homework as I waited for James to come back so we could do rounds. It was a hassle to do a compleat sweep of the school, but not so hard. Just a lot of walking.

After James had changed we started are rounds around the castle. Everything was quiet, we heard nothing. "Lily,?"James asked as we walked.

"Yeah James?"

"Do'you think that ?"

"What?"

"Mum and Dad want to know if you'll come to the big new years party we throw every year. Remus and Sirius are at my house all break, and they want to ask Blondie and Maria, so I thought i'd ask you?"

"I'd love to James!"I said brightly as we walked through the portrait.

"I understand Lil, dont worry about it,"James said, his face showed hurt.

I looked up at him. "Oh for the love of Merlin. James! I said bloody yes. Now stop hearing no's. Okay, I not saying no anymore. I just said yes. Y.E.S. Yes. Yes, yes,yes,yes,yes!"

James looked down at me. "Calm down Lily-petal. Mum and Dad will be excited, they want to meat you!"James layed down on the couch and looked up at me.

He smirked that annoingly handsom smirk. His circular glasses were sliding down his nose. "Do... Do they know im a.. a muggle born?" I sat in one of the chairs close to the fire and looked up at him.

James frowned. "Yes Lily, they did. Mum asked for me to tell everything about you. But they arent like that, like him. Dads very high up in the minestry, and could't hate him more then he does."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lily,. Mum will absoultly love you, don't worry, Padfoot and Mooney will be there, as will April and Maria."

"Okay, im gonna go to bed. Wanna be awake and alive to support my team,"I smiled, stood up and streached.

"Night Lil,"James stood up and came over and hugged me.

I smiled up at him, and kissed him lightly. "Night James,"I kissed him again then went up to my room.

I showered and got into my warm bed, oh love those elfs, for some reason I was extreamly tired, it had been a very long day, even with my nap. But I fell asleep happier then I had in a while, and it was, of course, because of James Potter.

I woke up on my own this morning, with no people in my room. That was a good thing. I got dressed and went downstairs to find that it was empty. I was almost out the portrait when James flew down the stairs, his hair a mess, his glasses askew his quiddich shirt half off. I couldnt help but oggle him.

"Im late,"He said in a rushed tone.

"No, your not. Its only nine, calm down."

I waited for him to get himself situated before I opened to portrait. James still looked slightly harassed, but calmed down when we joined Remus and Sirius at the table. "Excited for the game Prongs?" Sirius asked.

James nodded. "How did you come up with those names?"I asked.

Sirius shot a look at James, he looked a bit amused, but mostly worried. "Its just something that we came up with, just random,"James said, his tone was forced.

I simply nodded, after we ate we all went back to the heads common room to finish up homework. Everyone groaned when I reminded them that we would have to start revision soon.

After lunch we all went down to the pitch, in the rain. I sat with Sirius Remus and Maria, we all watched as James, Maria and the rest of the team stomped on to the muddy pitch.

James shook hands with the Hufflepuff captins hand then Madame Hooch blew her wistle and they all took off. April began to fly around, looking for the snitch and James took the quaffle to the hoops.

I wasn't that in to Quiddich, but I liked to watch them play I hated the heights myself. Hufflepuff had a good set of chasers, but a dreadful Keeper, so by the time April finaly cught the snitch James and the two other chasers had scored two hundered and ten goals.

We were in a good place to win the cup, having beat Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, putting us in the lead withh Slytherin, who we would play sometime in february. If we beat them we would be in first, if not we would pla the winner of the hufflepuff ravenclaw match to see who would play the leader.

We returned to doing homework until dinner, then Sirius and James had a detetion, for doing something to some Slytherins, who were getting even more violent towords us.

They had put a second year in the hospital wing for a week from some dark curse, we didn't know who did it, so they couldnt get expelled.

After his detetion James and I did rounds. He seemed on edge, I was confused at first, but then I realised that Remus was in the hospital wing, because it was the full moon. I didn't understand why that made James nervous, but Remus was one of his bestfriends so I didn't question.

James was on edge even as we did our homework. He would glance up at the clock ever couple minuites.

"Im going to sleep, see you in the morning,"He said suddenly. He kissed me lightly before sprinting up the stairs.

I shrugged to myself and went up to my bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I could swear I heard light steps walking past my door. The only thing past my door was James' room. After a moment I crept from my room, I stopped neer the foot of the stairs, just in time to see the portrait hole close.

Where on earth was he going at this hour. I took my potions book from my room and curled up in one of the red chairs. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I was startled awake by the portrait closing. I opened my eyes to see a small pile of snow floating through the air. James' cloak.

James lifted the cloak off himself and brushed the light snow from his unruly hair. He fixed his glasses and looked up. "Lily! What are you doing down here?"James asked.

I looked at him, his arm was bleeding, he had two scratches on his face and a bunch of little cuts. "What in the bloody hell were you doing James?"

He colapsed on the couch, he looked up at me wearly. "Moony, Moon. He's a wearwolf, we figured that you..."

"I know about Remus, I have since third year. But what were you doing with him, its not safe, he could seriously hurt you, of you could be turned," I summoned some essance of dianty from the bathroom.

"No we could Lil."

"What do you mean, the only way that you couldn't be turned is if you were able to control him, and three teenage boys could not control a wearwolf,"I said as I pourned some of the liquid on a cotton ball.

James winced as I patted the cuts on his face. "Three teenage boys arent dealing with him Lily,"He said slowly.

What on earth. "Then what is... You guys didnt?"

Anamagi, anamgus. "Padfoot, a dog. Wormtail... what a worm or something a rat? What on earth is a Prongs?"My curisoity overrode my disaproval.

James looked at me wearly. "Sirius turns into a big dog, Peter turns into a rat. And I turn into a Stag, like my Patronus,"James braced for my yelling and going crazy.

"Wow. Its not safe for you to be doing this James,one of you would get really hurt."

James smirked. "We'll be fine Lil, we just didn't like the idea of remus being out there all alone,"James shrugged.

"Dont shrugg this off James. Remus is a wearwolf, I hold nothing against that, his a great guy, but you could get hurt. I can't believe Remus allows you ididots to do this!"

They were so stupid, they would get hurt. "We didn't give Moony a choice, we made him allow us. Come on Lil, dont be mad at me,"James looked up at me, he was exausted.

"We'll talk about this in the morning James, your dead on your feet."

I helped him up, then up the stairs, I was temped to storm up to my room, but he was weak, and my consirn for him once again overroad my anger at his stupidity. "Thank you Lily,"He kissed my cheek and smiled at me sadly.

"Looks like i'll have to make a habbit of this,"I rolled my eyes. "Stupid stupid boys," I muttered as I walked into my room.

I could feel James' hazel eyes burning into my back. I closed my door and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I drempt of a giant stag, a shaggy furred black dog, a small rat with a long tail, and a messy brown haired boy, with sad eyes. I don't know why Remus wasnt a wearwolf in my dream, maybe it was because no matter what, he would always be Remus Lupin. The quiet small boy who is aways sick, who was a good friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that! I didn't put it in the description, but this story will follow all of the marauders to their deaths, just saying! Review please, it makes me happy! XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Not so merry christmas, Maybe

**Sorry its been forever! Im sorry. This is a pretty long chapter, so I hope it makes up for it! I swear on the river styx to update asap! R&R**

** Disclamer... I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K**

* * *

><p>James P.O.V<p>

"Come on Lil, its not that bad of an idea," I persisted as we did homework

Lily raised an eyebrow at Sirius and I. "Yes, it is. I know Remus would never hurt you, but when he is a wearwolf, he can't control himself,"Lily sighed and closed her books. "I'll be back,"I watched as she walked from through the portrate hole.

Sirius looked at me carefuly. "We all knew she would find out sooner or later. Its Lily,"Sirius shrugged and left the heads common room, probably in search of April.

I walked up to my room to put my books away, after a moment I realised that there was an owl tapping at my window. When I opened the window, I was greated by an angry owl and a splash of freezing rain water.

I gave the poor owl a towel off, so it would stop shivering, and then put it on Holer, my owls, stand, for some treats.

_Dear James.._

_Nice to see that you always remember to write to your parents while at Hogwarts. If Sirius didn't write back I would think that you dropped of the face of the earth. But anyway, I hope you are doing well. Studying. Playing Quiddich. I just wanted to know if Lily would be joining us for New Years? Sirius already confirmed that April and Maria would be joining him and Remus, so just let me know. I have missed you, be good!_

_Love Mum and Dad._

I made sure to write a long letter,just so I wouldn't be harassed all break. To say that I was excited would be an understatement.

Sirius and I had never been allowed to attend the fully partys. We were always sent upstairs after the food had been served.

From the top of the stair case I could hear Lily talking to Alice.

"What if they don't like me?"Lily asked quietly.

"They will Lil, they will. I promice. There is no way they could not love you!"Alice said brightly. "I have to go before im caught out of bed after hours."

When Alice left I went downstairs, to find Lily looking at a peice of parchment carefuly. "I'm writing a letter to Tuney,"She said almost abesntly.

I nodded. I couldn't blame her for wanting to be close to her sister, to her only family that she had left. "She's all I have left,"Lily frowned. She seemed to be talking to herself more then me.

"I told Mum that you were comming to the party,"I said quietly.

Lily looked at me, she nodded and smiled nervously. "Don't worry. They will love you,"I said easily. "We have to do rounds."

"Okay,"Lily nodded and held out her hand for me to take. "What are your parents like James?"

"Well they are a bit older. But Dad is really funny, and loves to make jokes. Mum is really sweet and is simply facinated with you,"I rolled my eyes and looked down at Lily.

She flushed. "Why?"

"Because, Sirius and I have told her everything there is to know about Lily Evans of course. Told her about the facinating witch that turned me down for the last four years. But FINALY decided that she could do worse,"I winked and draped my arm over Lily's shoulders.

Lily shook her head. "I said yes because you smartened up over the summer. You aren't arragont any more. You stoped hexing people just to hex them."

I looked down at Lily and nodded. "Yeah, its not as fun as I used to think I guess. Slytherins are another story though."

Lily smiled and shrugged. "I supose so. They often start it, so I can't blame you and Padfoot."

"Oh, you and Sirius on a nickname base now,"I gasped in fake shock.

Lily flushed again. "Oh shut up James," She rolled her eyes and looked around.

"What is it girl?"I asked, teasingly.

"Shushh."

"Wha...?"

Lily pressed her hand over my mouth, "Listen."

Lily pointed to the end of the hall, we staired for a moment, before five Slytherins steaped out from behind a tapestry. They were all seventh years, all Death Eaters in training. I couldn't name any of them by Snivillas.

"Detetion boys, its past hours,"Lily said bravely.

They all laughed, except Snape, who just glared. "What do you want Snivillas?"I hissed.

Snape ignored me. "Go back to the common room guys, wouldn't want any trouble. I'll deal with this,"Snape grimmaced and jerked his head towords Lily and I.

The other four Slytherins left the corridor, leaving Lily and I glaring down Snape. "What do you want Severas? Just go to your common room,"Lily snapped.

Snape looked around, as if to see if the coast was clear. "It was an ambush, for Lily,"Snape said quietly.

Lily nodded stiffly. "Go to your common room before I give you detetion,"Lily turned around and began to walk down the curridor, away from me.

"Yeah, just go Snape,"I said before turning to follow her. The second turned around a jet of light flew past my head, to where Lily was. I turned to see A big buy and Snape running down the hall, Lily stood in front of me, her eyes wide.

I ran to where she stood, she didn't look hurt. Just stunned, in a non magical way. Lily shook her head and took my hand. Lily and I made a silent agreement to not bring up what happened.

When we got back to the common room Lily walked over to the window and threw it open. A soaking wet owl flew in. I reconized it to be Sirius's big regal owl, Laurel. The owl landed on Lily's shoulder and held out its leg. When Lily detached the letter the owl left.

Lily read over the letter before looking up at me, she ran past me, as she did she let the letter fall. I picked it up, after scanning it myself, I ran out the portrait hole after her. I took her hand and we hurried along the curridors, making it look like we were simply doing rounds.

When we reached the Griffindor common room Lily threw the password at a half sleeping Fat lady. When she pulled me the portrait hole we were greated by hello's and heys. Lily draged me up the femilar set of stairs that lead to the boys dormatrys. I wasn't sure why, but girls were allowed in they boys dorms, but boys werent allowed in the girls.

She opened the door to Sirius's, Remus's and Peters rooms. I had slept in here for the first six years of my hogwarts career, but not anymore. April was sitting on Sirius's bed with her head between her knees. Maria was trying to comfort her, as were Remus, Alice and Sirius. But it wasnt working. April kept rocking back and fourth.

"April what is it!"Lily demanded, running to her best friends side.

Sirius handed Lily a letter. I read it over her shoulder.

_April, _

_I am sorry to inform you that your parents have been the victem of an attack. Your mother is currently in the intensive care unit of St. Mungos. Your father did not survive. If you wish to see her I sujest you talk to Dumbledore about leaving for a day or so._

_Amanda Fillipe, head nuse at ._

"Come on April, lets go see Dumbledore, we'll send a message when we know more,"Lily said to April, then to our friends.

April nodded and stood up. Her usually animated face was streaked with tears, April put her head on Lilys shoulder and we lead her down to the common room.

Everyone was silent as we lead April from the room. April was well like by everyone, so to see her crying and not happy was new to all of us. Lily and I escorted April down to the headmasters office.

Lily was trying to soothe April, she would be the only one who could sympathize, we could only empathize. As only Lily had gone through the loss of a parent. She had lost both actually. I felt bad for her. April and Lily.

"Wollowing Pansies,"Lily muttered to the gargoile.

When it sprung away Lily and April lead the way up the stairs, to the doors to Dumbledore's office. I knocked.

"Enter,"Dumbledore called brightly.

He was smiling cheerly, until he got a look at April. The headmaster looked at Lily and I curiously, before Lily thrust the parchment into his hands. "Oh dear. Miss Voulee, we will send you right away to St. Mungos,"Dumbledore gestured for April to sit down. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, thank you. Miss Voulee will be fine now, head back to your common room please."

Lily nodded and pulled me from the room. She was gripping my hand tightly. The second we got into the common room Lily wrote a letter to Maria, and Alice. Sending it off into the snow with her small owl Pip.

"I feel so bad for her,"Lily said finaly. I nodded in agreement. I couldn't imagain what it would be like to get a letter from a nurse saying my parents had died, from an attack no less.

"Its late, we should get some sleep,"Lily said finaly.

"Night Lily,"I hugged her tightly then went up to my room.

My owl was waiting on my bed when I got there, leaving clawmarks on my bed. She had no letter so I gave her some treats, and took a shower.

In what seemed like seconds I was being awoken by Lily knocking on my door, teling me to get up, calling me something like sleeping beauty.

I shoved my glasses on, and put my robes on. My hair looked like its awful mess as usual. I didn't care, at one point it used to annoy Lily, but she didn't seem to care anymore.

"Your hair is a mess,"She said absently when I came downstairs.

"Goodmorning to you as well,"I muttered before running a hand through my hair.

Sirius, Maria, Remus and Alice were waiting for us when we reached the table. Frank was watching from the Hufflepuff table. Sirius was frowning deeply. "Will her mother be okay?"He demanded when Lily sat down.

Lily shook my head. "April wrote me this morning, her mother died last night, around three. She'll be back next Sunday. After they are burried, and April deals with everything."

"Why would someone target her parents?"Alice asked as we ate.

Lily bit her lip, "They refused to join the dark side,"Lily's eyes flickered with something dangerous as she looked up at the Slytherin table."They refused more then once, so they were killed."

We were all upset during the day, we passed through our lessons without really taking in much. After lessons were done Lily disapeared with Maria and Alice. "I feel so bad for April,"Remus said as we started our homework.

"I so close to Christmas,"Sirius shook his head and looked down at his parchment. Suddenly he growled, and threw an ink pot at the wall, before storming out. Lily, who had been standing in the stairway looked at me brefly before following Sirus out. I could hear her call out 'Padfoot,' before the door closed.

Alice left also, Maria sat at Remus's feet and started to read the book we needed to for Charms. Flitwick was really piling the homework on us, as was McGonagall, Kreed, Slughorn.. Binns everyother teacher basicly really.

Maria, Remus and I went down to dinner, Lily and Sirius were already there. Lily shot me a 'well talk later' look and got herself some soup.

I announced to the team that we had practice, as I had forgotten to again. My team groaned, and I could hear some muttered curses. After dinner I got ready for practice, Lily was waiting for me when I finished showering, after practice.

"Sirius blames his family,"Lily muttered as we did rounds.

"Really?" Even though it wasn't our day, Lily and I often did a finaly sweep.

"Yes. His older cousin Bellatrix especally I think,"Lily frowned.

I nodded. Siriu's family was really big with blood purity, and supported Voldemort. I felt sorry for Sirius for having to deal with that. "Sirius and his family have very diffrent views... At everything,"I frowned.

The rest of the week passes slowly. Sirius and Lily took April's absence the hardest. As they were the closest to her. But when we got back to our common room on friday, we found April sitting in one of our chairs, hugging her knees, and crying.

Lily shot me a shocked look. I kissed her cheek and took my cloak from the hanger by the door. "Ill be back."

I hurried down to the kitchens. It was well after hours, almost midnight. Sirius had the map, so he could get to the room of requirement without being caught. I had the cloak, so I was pretty good.

I got the house elf's to give me some tea, in a thermous mug, to keep it warm. Apparently a muggleborn witch had introduced it to them, I found it facinating. How a cup could keep a drink warm, without magic or anything!

I hurried back up to my common room, without running into anyone or any ghosts. I poured Lily and April a cup of tea and sat across from them.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?"Lily asked April finaly.

April wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I want to see Sirius. But I told Dumbledore that I would do right to my common room. But I had to come see you first,"April smiled wearly at Lily.

"Here, use my cloak. Just give it to Sirius when you see him. Okay?"I handed April my invisibality cloak.

"Thanks James,"She wraped the cloak around her after hugging Lily.

Lily waited for the portrait door to swing closed before she turned to me. Lilys expression was heartbreaking. Truly trynly heartbreaking. Her bright green eyes were half filled with tears, her lower lip was trembling, her red hair was tied back, but a few peices escaped and hung in her eyes.

I couldn't do anything but go over and hug her. It felt like it was the right thing to do. "Her mother told her not to grieve, but to fight for what she believes. Then she said that Bellatrix Lestrange was part of the group that attacked them."

I shook my head. "How is she holding up?"

"She's a strong girl, she'll be okay. Were going to go christmas shopping tomorow at Hogsmead, it'll be good for her."

"How many days until christmas break?"I asked suddenly. I really wanted a break.

Lilly thought about that for a moment before frowning. "Eight days. We have one school week left,"Lily frowned and sat down on the couch.

"Whats wrong Lil?"I asked.

I felt stupid, I hated seeing Lily sad, it made me want to do anything to make her happy again. "I hate christmas. Its depressing. Not only will I spend my chirstmas without any family, Tuney made it clear that I am not welcome at her house, April now has to spend her christmas here in the same fashion. Alone."

Now I felt really stupid, I had forgotten that Lily was suposed to go to April's for christmas. Now that April had lost her parents, Lily and April would be stuck here, as neather had any other place to go.

"Did Petuna write back?"

Lily nodded. "She said that she and Vernon are spending the holidays with Vernon's family and that I was not wanted nor welcome with them,"Lily bit her lip, trying to keep herself together.

"One second,"I jumped up and hurried up to my bedroom. The stack of homework was looming over me, but I had time over break to do that. I had left my window slightly open, so an owl would be able to come through. On my bed was a letter from Mum.

I quickly wrote to her, explaining what had happened with April. Instead of sending it with an owl, I grabbed the small pouch of floo powder that I had in my trunk and hurried downstairs. Lily was no longer in the common room, but I could hear water running, so she was in the shower.

I cast a fireproof charm on the note, and used the floo powder to send it home. Or I hope, I had never done that before, I had only used the Floo network once or twice. I much perfured to fly, or if it came to it disapprate.

I went up to my room and got my half finished potions parchment, while I waited for the note and Lily. I got the letter first.

_James,_

_For the love of Merlin, you scared the life out of us! We were getting ready for bed. I am so sorry to hear about your friends parents. As for Lily and April coming to stay with us.. Well I wasn't to sure, but your father thinks that its a great idea, so of course she can. I am very excited to meat her, she sounds Dad and I will come get you and whoever is comming with you from Kings Cross station on next Monday. Have a good week,please send an owl next time, please._

_Love always, Mum._

Lily came downstairs, she wore shorts and her hair was very curly and still damp. I found myself ogglying her, like she had me the other day when I came downstairs with my shirt off. Lily really was somethung. She was beautiful, she was insainly smart, she was kind and thoughtful.

"What r'you looking at?"Lily demanded as she sat down becide me.

I shook my head, "You, obviously,"I rolled my eyes.

Lily smiled and blushed. "Whats that?"She asked looking at the slightly burnt note in my lap.

"Its a note from Mum giving me permission to have you and April over for the full break,"I smirked at Lilys shoked face.

"You didn't have to James!"Lily said, still stunned.

I shrugged and smiled at Lily. "It'll just make my break a little bit brighter, to have a Lily with me."

"Aww,"Lily hugged me tightly. "Thank you,"Lily added thickly.

I realised she was crying when she pulled away and wiped her face. "Lil! Why on earth are you crying? If you don't want to come, then you don't have to,"I assured her.

"No,no,no. I'm crying because of you. I don't know why I was so thick before. Or why you were so annoing before. You really are like a knight in shining armour. You're my night in shining armour,"Lily wrapped her arms around my neck.

I turned her around so she was sitting on the other side of me,still hugging me. I could smell straberrys on Lily, shampoo probably.

"I should get some sleep. I have some shopping to do,"Lily kissed my cheek before scurrying up to her bedroom. I finished my parchment before going to bed.

I dreamed of Lord Voldemort along with Sirius' cousin Bellatrix, and Regulas entering my house and killing my parents. When that dream was done I slipped into a normal quiddich dream.

"Jamesey boy,"Sirius sang from way to close becide me. "Oh James, love wakey wakey,"Someone flopped down becide me on my bed. That is what made my eyes fly open.

Sirius was streached out on my bed. Lily was in my doorway, Sirius winked at me. "Morning beautiful,"Sirius said to me.

"Your relationship scares me sometimes. Not only do I have other girls to worry about, but I have Sirius, Merlin!"Lily rolled her eyes. "See you two later," She smiled brightly before leaving my doorway.

I pushed Sirius off my bed."Tough love,"Sirius muttered. "I'll be outside, waiting for you, lovely,"Sirius winked and laughed his barky laugh.

"Keep that one up and people will think you like me the way you like April Padfoot,"I said.

Sirius frowned, and left my room.

After breakfast Remus, Peter , Sirius and I went down to hogsmead. I found a nice purfume for mum, I was planning to go to Diagon alley to get a present for Dad.

The lessons passed painfuly slow. Hagrid delevered the standered twelve christmas trees, which were decorated beautifuly. Slughorn was perticurarly happy during the meals, joking and laughing loudly. I couldn't figure out why. As we did our rounds on satuarday I asked if Lily knew.

"Yes, I gave Slughorn a christmas preasent. Two really,"Lily smiled brightly and told me what she had given her favorite professor.

_Lily walked down to the dungons, to Professor Slughorns office, two preasents in her hands, one a wrapped box of Crystalised pinapple. Also a fishbowl with a lily from the plant that grew on her windowcill._

_"Hello Lily!"Slughorn said brightly. "I was just on my way up to lunch, what can I do for you?"_

_"I just wanted to give you a christmas preasent before I went to lunch, and went to go pack."_

_Slughorn laoughed brightly and invited Lily in to his office, to recieve his gift from his favorite student. "Here Professor,"Lily handed Slughorn the pinapple. "Your favorite."_

_Slughorn took the pinapple to his rooms, before comming down to see Lily disapeared. The only thing left behind was a fishbowl, fillled with water, floating on top was a pretty lily. When Slughorn got close the Lily sank to the bottom of the bowl, in an instant it was changed into a fish._

_Lily watched from the door. She ran before she could watch Slughorn's reaction. But she knew he would love it._

"He clearly loved it,"I smiled down at Lily, my girlfriend. Oh I would never get used to this, being able to Lily Evans my girlfriend. I caught myself stairing and focousd on the curridors.

After rounds Lily and I went to get ready for the holidays. I packed all of my books, because I would need all of them. To do all of my homework. That would probably take the entire time.

Then it was here, we were all going to the station, to go home for the holidays.

Maria would be staying with Alice over the holidays. April would be joining them for a night of too, but Lily would be at my house for the entire break. As would Remus, and Sirius. Mum warmed up to the idea of Lily and April comming when I told her about how nervous they were.

As we neered Kings cross I could feel Lily getting even more nervous. When the train stopped I thought I would have to remind her how to breath. When we left the train Lily's hands were shaking.

I took one. Sirius, April, and Remus all walked through to the Muggle side of the station. When Mum and Dad spotted us she waved us over. She was scrutnizing Lily, who was studing her just as intently.

I let go of Lilys hand to hug Mum. Sirius and Remus did the same. April and Lily both stood there, trying not to freak out. "Mum, this is April Voulee and Lily Evans,"I said quietly.

Mum looked Lily over, "Nice to finaly meat you Lily, April. Thses boys haven't really stoped talking about you,"Mum smiled brightly. Dad smiled at me, then looked at Lily.

Mum smiled still. "Lets get home."

We dissapprated, when we landed outside my house I heard Lily's intake of breath and looked up at my house. "Welcome, to my home."

"Home.. Merlin,"April muttered to Lily who nodded. "Giant,"Was all she muttered, before taking my hand and shooting me a 'oh gosh' look.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Review and itll make me want to write faster, yeahh! Woot. Review, it makes me happy XD -M<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Quiddich and Love

**I know its been a while, but thats because I havn't been getting reviews, so if you are reading this just review and tell me that you want me to update faster! Okay? XD**

** Disclamer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, all of this amazingness, excluding the charecters that are made up of course.**

* * *

><p>J.P.O.V<p>

The fact that Lily Evans was in my house thrilled me. The fact that she was my girlfriend made me extactic. But all of that was squashed by the fact that my parents loved Lily.

Of course I could't blame them, it was impossiable not to love Lily. Mum and Lilu got along instantaly, mum even went with April and Lily to diagon alley to do christmas shopping. April couldn't decide if she should be happy and enjoy the holiday, or if she should be sad and grieve the death of her parents.

It wasn't fair that April had to go through that, but it was out of our power now. Remus insisted that Sirius and I had to finish my homework before we could go to diagon alley.

"But Remus!"Sirius complained when Remus started to put a charm on the door, so Sirius and I couldn't get out. "Its holiday!"

"I don't care,"Remus sighed and threw a book at Sirius who was trying to take his wand out. "Do your homework you two. Or im leaving you in here all day." Knowing Remus he would leave us in here to do our work.

"Okay, Padfoot, he's right. If we don't do it now, we never will,"I rolled my eyes and pulled out a potions essay that I had barely started.

So Sirius and I sat there. For five hours straight, right through lunch! and finished our homework. Just as I finished up my last thing Lily came into the room to make sure we hadn't died or killed eachother out of boredom.

"Good job boys! We were taking bets on how long it would take! I won four gailleons,"Lily announced happly. "Your dad had that you two would give up in twenty minuites."

I had inhearited my love for joking from my dad. Mum was more quiet and reserved then Dad and I. Who would do anything for a laugh.

Sirius and I joined Remus, April, Mum and Dad in the liviing room. They were all decorating a christmas tree. "Hey! You started without us?"Sirius asked.

"No Sirius, the tree started dressing itself, it felt naked,"Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Gosh, how you passed first year astounds me."

Sirius stuck his toung out at Lily and went to help April hang garland around the fireplace. I walked over to Lily. "Enjoying the holiday Lily-petal?"I asked quietly.

Lily nodded and laughed, somehow Sirius had managed to compleatly wrap up April in garland. April was laughing. "What was that about my decorating blondie?" Sirius asked, his wand still pointed at April.

"Its awful,"April smirked and managed to get her wand out. Suddenlt Sirius was being attacked by garland. Wraping him from head to toe in shiny silverness.

"You look beautiful Padfoot,"Remus said form his spot becide Mum.

"I agree with Remus, Sirius, you look simply radiant,"Mum added.

Sirius turned to face me, he gave me his not suprisingly acurate puppy dog face. "Jamesboy, please dont let April do this to me. Let me out?"

I shook my head. "I don't wanna end up like that too, sorry mate."

Lily laughed, "I'll help,"She waved her wand a star sprouted on the top of his head. Mum took a picture of Sirius, wraped up in tincil, and a star on his head. In the picture he was jumping around trying to get himself free.

"Okay, who wants cookies?"Dad asked, holding a tray.

Sirius groaned. "Come on April, babe. Don't leave me like this,"Sirius pouted at his girlfriend.

"Gaaah, fine,"April untied Sirius manually. "Happy?" Sirius nodded and kissed April. Before pulling her over to the tray of cookies.

"You guys are going to leave for the day tomorow,"Mum said as we ate and decorated.

"Why?"Remus asked.

Mum smiled, "So I can wrap preasents without having any of you nosey people around. Also, you still have some shopping and stuff to do, so you can get out,"Mum winked.

"Fine! Jamesy and I have yet to do our shopping. We would have went to day, but Mooney insisted on making us do,"Sirius shivered, "Homework!"

"Not the entire day is gone, go play quiddich!"Mum sujested. "Vibbie and I need to talk about food for the party!"Mum said brightly.

"Dad, you wanna play?"I asked.

My father snorted. "Obviously, don't I always? What are the teams, we should make them fair." Dad looked at the girls.

"Lets see, Lily and Remus are rubish at quiddich, Sirius and April are both really good, Dad and I are good. Mum you make teams,"I said.

Mum looked at us. She must have been really pretty when she was my age, now she had greying brown hair and green eyes. Mum and Dad were both older, not as young as some parents. But I loved them with everything.

"Okay, Erm, Lily, James and Sirius. Harry, April and Remus!" Harry and Rebecca, that was my parents.

"Okay, lets go!"

Lily followed April wearly to go get her hat and coat. Lily was, at one time afraid of heights, weather she was not or not I didn't know. "Can Lily fly?"Dad asked.

I shook my head, "Can you Luppy?" I called as we put on our coats.

Remus shook his head. "Why do you guys call us so many diffrent things?"Lily asked when she came downstairs, diressed to go outside.

"No idea,"Sirius shrugged from behind his arm full of brooms. "One for each of us."

We all took a broom and went outside. We all kicked off. I was watching Lily closely, to make sure she didn't fall off her broom, but she looked confidant as she rose up with the rest of us. Remus on the other hand looked green until he was settled in front of the magic hoops Dad and I had set up for Sirius and I in the summer.

"Padfoot! Get goals, Lils and I will play chaser,"I called to my shaggy haired friend, who nodded and spead off to the hoops. Lily looked at me, confused. "Does that meen we shoot on the hoops?" She called, she blushed furiously.

"Yes darling, it does."

Lily nodded and summoned a quaffel. She tossed it into the air and we all went for it. Well I went for it and Lily had the sence to go forward so I could pass it to her. Lily caught it... after it smacked her hard on the head. "OHMYGOSH!"I yelled.

April laughed loudly, "Good job Jamesy, KNOCK YOUR GIRLFRIEND OUT,"Dad yelled.

We palyed for at least three hours, Lily was doing pretty good, for Lily, she even managed to get a few points. Remus was rubbish in front of the hoops, but once he switched with April, he did really good. Even if he looked green.

The house elfs, Vibbie, Connie and Vonder, had cooked a wonderful soup for us when we went back in. Freezing, but laughing.

After dinner we had a snowball fight, Sirius and I against Lily April and Remus. Sirius and I were doing good until Lily involved magic, and pelted us with giant snowballs. At that time we, Sirius and I gave up and surrendered.

We all went back inside, soaking wet, laughing, and compleatly enjoying ourselfs. After changing into pajymas and getting hot choclate we went into the living room and all relaxed.

One second I was lauging with Lily on one of the couches, next second I was being startled awake by my mother calling for us, telling us it was breakfast. I looked around. Sirius and April were hand in hand on the floor, Remus was spraled along a couch, Lily was still asleep becide, or on top of me.

"Good morning lovely,"I muttered, kissing her hair. That scared the hellout of her.

"Morning James,"Lily said streaching, and rolling off the couch.

We all wandered down to the diningroom, to eat breakfast. We got dressed and went into the living room to appriate, we were all seventeen. April was the oldest, and she was already eighteen, Lily's birthday was next, she would be eighteen the end of January. "Bye Mum!"I called before we apprated.

"Don't come back until atleast four."

When we landed in diagon alley April and Lily started to walk away, "Where are you going?"Sirius asked.

"We have shopping to do, and were hoping to meet Maria here, but she might not be able to get away. So meet us at the leakey coldrun at four?"Lily asked.

Sirius, Remus and I nodded, "That leaves us three hours to try to find something,"Sirius muttered to me.

I elbowed him, and we followed Reums down the street...

After two and a half hours later Sirius and I still had nothing for April and Lily respectivly. Remus found some little wolf earings for and I found that hilirious. Maria knew about Remus' condition. They were really nice, not giant wearwolfs or anything.

"James,"Sirius said, "I have no idea.."Sirius suddenly turned and walked away from Remus and I. "Come on!" Sirius called after us.

Remus and I followed behind as Sirius skipped down the snow covered street, we followed him to a small store labeled _Lelah's fabluas antiques._ "Your a genius!"I muttered to Sirius.

Sirius found a necklace with an old key on it for April. "Why don't you just make her something?"Remus asked after I checked my watch again.

I found a chain, I had no idea what I was going to put on it but i'd figure something out later. By the time we had gotten everything we needed it was four thirty, we hurried to the leakey coldrun to see Lily and April sitting at a table, drinking butterbeers.

"Were so sorry!"I muttered when I slid into the seat becide Lily.

"Its okay, we don't mind,"April said quietly. "You guys go back to James' house, we're going to.. to lay wreaths on our parents graves,"April choaked a bit and wiped tears form her eyes.

Maria ran into the pub, looking around. "Mari! What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come,"April asked.

"I couldn't stand it anymore, my family is inasine. Three of my cousins have been drunk since I arrived, my mother won't look at me, my sister is pragnent. I'm not going back,"Maria frowned.

"You can come back to my house, like you were suposed to,"I said, my mother agreed already to let Maira come when she was ready.

Maria looked hopeful,"Thank you James,"Maria said softly.

We all stood up, April and Lily had no bags. "What did you two get?"

"We already brought it back to your house, so we could just leave from here,"Lily said softly.

Sirius nodded, "Where are you two going?"Maria asked.

April wiped her eyes, "We're both going to lay wreaths on our parents graves,"April studdered.

"I'll come with you. See you guys later,"Maria left the pub with April and Lily.

Sirius Remus and I wen to back to my house. "Im in here!"Mum called when we apprated in.

"Mum! Maria is comming back with the girls, her family is.. Well we already told you," walked up and hugged mum.

She nodded, "Its like an orphinedge!"She laughed and hugged Sirius and Remus. "How come Peter didn't come?"

"He has issues with the girls, and he's with his mother,"Remus frowned.

Lily and April came in and went directly into the bedroom they were sharing. Maria would get her own, but she was just as confused as us.

Sirius and I went up after dinner, when they had not come down. The door was unlocked, so we went in, Lily was crying, as was April. Sirius shot me a panicked look.

I immedently went over and hugged Lily, she was crying because she had just visited her parents graves. Her only family left, that excepted her was gone. April for the same reason, neather of them really had family. April was an only child to two french purebloods. Lily was the youngest child of two muggles, who's sisted didn't like her.

Once Lily and April were cired out, and both mine and Sirius' shirts were stained with tears we went back doenstairs, no one asked any questions, life just went on. The girls soon went to bed, but Sirius, Remus and I stayed up, in front of the fire in the living room.

"Its almost christmas mate!"Sirius said brightly.

He was like that all christmas eve, eyeing the presents, all giddy and insainly happy, I had no idea what to put on the chain until Lily and I were playing with a snitch I had gotten when I was younger. I had always loved it, because "Yes" was written on it, the man at the store had given it to me because the person who had it enscribed didn't want it anymore, and he said it was useless.

"See you in the morning James,"Lily kissed me liglty and went upstairs to join April and Maria. "You too Padfoot, Moony,"Lily called Remus and Sirius by their nicknames more now that she knew what the ment.

Moony because he was a wearwolf. Padfoot because he was a dog, with a barking laugh. Prongs, because I was a stag, and had pronged horns. Wormtail because he was a rat.

"I figured it out! See you guys later,"I grabbed the Snitch from the air and rushed up to my room.

Using my wand I added 'Always' to the yes. So it read 'Always Yes.' I admired my handywork, before I shrunk the snitch and attatched it to the small chain. I watched as the chain fluttered. I added, a 'Lily Evans' to the snitch. I put it in a small box and wraped it up in gold paper. I also wraped up the rest of my presents, the perfume for mum, the magic service kit for dad. A candy basket for Remus, a broom servicing kit for Sirius, a little mini quiddich game for April, a magic book of cheeky magic for Maria, who had a suprising intrest in prank spells. Also, blankets for our three house elfs, Vibbie Connie and Vonder, also I got Peter a magic book.

I went to bed, I fell asleep really fast. I woke up to someone flopping down becide me on my bed, at first I thought it was Sirius. If I ignored him he would eather fall asleep or leave. Then a soft hand touched my arm. "James!"Lily said brightly.

I opened my eyes to see Lily leaning over me, "Get up! Its christmas morning!"She said brightly.

I had put all the presents under the tree last night, so I just followed Lily downstairs. Sirius and Remus were being draged down by April and Maria respectivly. Mum and Dad were sitting in the living room. Mum was sorting presents into piles.

"I decided to save you guys the trouble of fighting. Lily your pile is there, James, Maria, Sirius, April and Remus,"Mum pointed to a diffrent pile of presents, I was right becide Lily, so I was able to take the small gold present and shove it behind me, so she would get it last.

Lily picked up a medium sized packge, and looked at the tag. She looked up at Mum and Dad, "You didn't have..."  
>Mum cut Lily off with the wave of her hand, "No, we didn't have to. But we wanted to. You children have had to deal with a lot. You should atleast have a proper christmas."<p>

Lily jumped up and hugged both of my looked suprised, but happy.

After that she returend to her presents. We all got eachother presents, and some from Mum and Dad. Sirius got me a Bulguria quiddich sweater, my favorite team. It was even signed by my favorite player, Igor Kerofskii.

What Lily gave me topped everything, Lily gave me a quiddich pitch, something like the one I have April, but this one had little self moving people, little snitches that moved on their own, that didn't have to be charmed, they would fly into their case, and the people would go to the little benches, the brooms were all real, but miniture. The best thing about it was that it folded up into a smallcase the size of a large book. The players had little quiddich sweaters on.

I just staired at the descriptions that Lily had written, I looked up at Lily. "Oh my gosh, did you modify a model like Aprils, into this?"I demanded looking at Lily.

"Yes, it wasn't so much work. Just some charms and transfiguration."

Lily looked at me and smiled brightly. "Oh! I almost forgot,"I handed the gold package. Lily opened it and opened the box, "Ohmygosh. Did you make this inscriprion yourself?"Lily asked, smiling amazingly brightly.

"It only had Yes on it, but I put on your name and alw,"I was trying to finish my sentence when I was attacked by a curly red haired girl. I heard Mum snap a picture, of Lily tackling me into the pile wrapping paper.

"Oh come on, getta room!"Sirius muttered, throwing paper at us.

I put the necklace on Lily and we cleaned up the paper. Christmas day passed fast, we were all playing and admiring what we had gotten, Lily was amazed with her necklace, and was always playing with it.

We all took turns having little quiddich matches using Aprils set, it was like chess, you just told the players where to go.

Time passed much faster then it should have, we played quiddich, built snow forts (using magic) we had snowball fights and went sledding. Like a group of little children. FInaly new years eve came. We were all very excited for the party.

Maria, April and Lily disapeared two hours before the party would begin. Going up to Lily and Aprils room. To get ready. "Mum, why on earth would it take them three hours?"I asked Mum as we were waiting to get ready.

"They must look perfect. I saw their dresses, they will look amazing."

Sirius, Remus and I all went to get out dress robes on, and wait as people started to arrive. When I was a little kid I always loved running around all the legs of people, as I got older I was a popular dance partner. Sirius had been comming home for christmas and most of the summers with me. So he knew most of the people here, they knew him. Sirius was family.

At about six twenty, when all of the guests had arrived and were talking, April, Lily and Maria decided to join us.

Lily looked absoultly amazing, to say the least. Maria wore yellow robes , April had on black ones. But Lily wore midnight blue robes, she looked a bit uncomfortable, and she tripped a bit, due to the high heals she wore, but she looked amazing.

"Hi,"Lily muttered when I walked up to her, "How do I look?"She asked a bit awkwardly. The snitch necklace was fluttering against her chest, sujesting she had been just playing with it.

"You look absoultly beautiful,"I said, before kissing her. Lily laughed, that caused her nose to wrinkle ina cute way.

I led her into the party and I guess my mother told our family about her, because many people came up to meet her. Everyone knew and loved me. But all of that was blown out the window, they all had to see the girl that James Potter had found much to his satsfiction.

The night passed fast, I never let go of Lily. Even when we were eating, we were holding hands. I think all the people made her uncomfortable, but she smiled brightly, and often played with her necklace. Lily was really good at dancing, I had had my fair bit of practice, but Lily was as good as I was, if not better. I held her tight for all of the dances. Not letting her go.

My father and his brother disapeared just before midnight, I pulled Lily out to the padio. So we would get a good spot to see the pretty light show Dad and Uncle Lucas were about to put on.

I put my jacket on Lily, because she didn't have straps or sleves for that matter to keep her warm. We watched as all the lights went off around us, gold, and pink and green and all other colours they could think. Then they did a countdown. 10.. 9.. 8..7...6...5..4..3...2...1. I kissed Lily, she was cold, but her kiss was deffinatly not.

Lily smiled when I pulled away from her, "I...I love you,"She said in a breathless voice.

I was frozen, Lily Evans just told me she loved me. I had been dieing, dreaming, to hear this forever. I couldn't make myself answer, to tell her I loved her.

I saw her beautiful face fall, tears in her bright green eyes. Lily riped her hands from mine and ran from the padio. By the time I found her again, she was at the top of the stairs, running to her room, I saw her drop something. I ran up to see the snitch hovering a few feet from the ground, next to my jacket.

After an hour of knocking on her door, I finaly gave up and went to get my broom. "Mate? What'ar you doing?" Sirius asked when he saw me stalk past him outside carrying my broom.

"Lily said she loved me, I freaked out and froze. She ran away and refused to open her door. So im going to go knock on her window until she lets me in."

"April and Maria went to bed a little while ago."

I nodded and hurried past Remus and Sirius. I knew where Lily's room was, afterall it was my house, I knew every little things about the big house I called home.

I flew up so I was level with the big window that overlooked the forest. People were leaving, I should be saying goodbye, but Lily was more important.

I knocked at the window, the red curtins flew open. A red eyed Lily looked out at me, shocked. She threw open the window and looked at me shocked. "What are you doing?"She hissed.

"Trying to explaine myself, can I come in, its cold?"

Lily opened the window wider, so I could climb in. "What do you have to say?"Lily asked, wiping her eyes.

"First of all, this is yours,"I put the fluttering necklace into her hand. "Secondly, Lily Evans. I was stunned. Absoultly stunned. I love you. More then I thought possiable,"I took a deep breath before continueing, I wan't good at this feelings thing. "I was stunned that you said it first, that you said it at all. I wasn't sure how you felt about me. But Lily, Always."

Lily looked up at me, her red curls were falling everywhere, her bright green eyes were wide and stunned. "See,"I poked her nose. "Stunned."

Lily put her necklace back on and hugged me tightly. "Im sorry for overreacting. I.. Its just not something I do."

I kissed Lily lightly, "We leave for hogwarts tomorow."

We got back to school the following day, I had no homework, so I schudualed some practices.

About halfway through the first week back Mini came and took me aside. "James, your february game is reschudualed for Satuarday. I know its short notice, but Hufflepuff was suposed to play Slytherin on sunday, but their capitin and half of their team has some strange flu."

I nodded and booked practices every day I could. Time seemed to breeze by, I felt bad for my team, I had been running them to play Ravenclaw, a much easier team, but Slytherin was good, really good. April was especally worried, as Regulas Black was an amazing seeker. He managed to catch one in the first minuite the last game he played.

"Everything will be fine,"Lily assured me sunday morning, when I woke up and started to freak out.

I looked at her, she wore jeans and a sweater, her red hair was pulled back and her scaf around her neck. "Would you wear one of my sweaters? For luck?"

Lily nodded, she pulled the slightly big quiddich sweater on over her shirt. "Potter 13" was written across the back in black letters.

After breakfast April and I started down to the pitch, we were closely followed by the rest of the school population. "Okay team, we can do this, Slythrtin is good, and they have a whole lot of brute force with them. But they have minimal skill. Dustin, Caleb, watch the beaters, they are giant. so mind them, everyone else, its raining, so try to keep your eyes peeled, okay?"

My atempt at an insperational speech was greated with head nodds and 'okays'. "Griffindor on three!" Everyone put a hand in, "One two three!"

"GRIFFINDOR."

Rain was falling lightly, I scaned the crowd, Sirius and Lily were stadanding becide eachother, cheering loudly.

My keeper and the Slytherin keeper flew up to their poasts. "Okay, lets have a clean game everyone,"The referee, Madame Hooch, said. "Captins shake hands." The captin for the Slytherin team squeezed my hand like he was trying to break my fingers.

When the whistle blew I took off, and caught the quaffle. I passed it to Sebastian Tomas, the announcer called attetion to this move. Sebastian and I passed it around until we reached the goals. Sebastian passed it to me in a move that sent the Keeper going the other way, I scored.

For every one we got Slytherin got one, April and Regulas were constantly batteling to upperhand eachother. I watched as Regulas chased April, who was on the tail of the snitch. Just after a flash of lightning hit really close to the Slytherin Keeper April wraped her fingers around the snitch.

I cheered with the crowd, everything went silent just seconds before a rush of air reached my ears, I turned to see a bludger comming straight at me, I only had enough time to turn my head to the side, before the fast speeding object slammed into the side of my head.

Before they closed my eyes found that wild red hair... Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that, Review please! It makes me happy! XD-M<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting the family

**Hope you enjoy! R&R please and i'll update faster.**

** Disclamer: I own nothing, everything is J.K's**

* * *

><p><span>L.P.O.V<span>

"For the love of Merlin, Lily stop pacing, you're going to wear a hole in the floor,"Sirius moaned from the corner of the heads common room.

"If you don't like my pacing leave my common room,"I snapped.

April snorted and patted Sirius' shoulder, "Lil, go see if you can see him, we have to go back to Griffindor's common room,"April pulled Sirius through the portrait hole.

I did my rounds, or a shortened version of them. I would have used the Marauders map, but James had it in his room, and I didn't feel like sneaking though his room. As soon as I was done I hurried down to the hospital wing.

"Oh, Lily! Here to see James?"Madame Delta asked when I carefuly opened the big doors.

I nodded, "He's been asking to see you."

Madame Delta pointed to a bed with the curtins halfdrawn around them, "James?"I asked when I pulled them back a bit.

James was laying on the bed, looking at me wearly, he had bandges wraped around his head, and his nose, both of his eyes were black, his glasses were on the bedside table. He wouldn't be able to tell it was me without those on.

"Hi Lils,"James said wearly.

"Merlin James, you're a mess!" I muttered, patting his hand.

James smiled slightly,"Nice to see you too, love."

"I have half a mind to not let you go neer a broom again, be more careful James. I know its not your fault, but come on. JUst to let you know Sirius, April, Remus all have detetion for a week."

"What did you crazys do in my honnor?"

I smiled, thinking of poor Montague, he wouldn't walk right for a year.

_Under the invisibality cloak and disalusiment charm Lily, Remus, Sirius and April creeped down to the dungons,holding a porkie puff, (A small magical creature that is smaller then a mouse, unitl its agrivated, then it grows to the size of a small dog) They waited until someone left the dungons and sent it inside, to find Montague. But as soon as the porkie puff was inside the entire Slytherin team came out, and saw Remus, April and Sirius, who removed their charms because they thought they were safe. _

_"What are you three doing here?"Regulas demanded, glaring at his older brother._

_"Well, Reggy dear, were hear to get revenge for James,"April snapped before Sirius could._

_Sirius looked at his girlfriend wistfuly for a moment before drawing his wand. "Where's Montague?"Remus asked cooly._

_"Gettine ready. But whats it to you? James had it comming. He's not only a blood tratior, but he's with that Mudblood,"Franco Crabbe snarled._

_Lily winced against the wall, she knew that this wasn't going to end well. "Shut up Crabbe, at least Lily isnt a member of the future death eaters of Brittan club,"Sirius was getting angry now._

_"Shutup!"Crabbe pushed Sirius so hard that he flew onto the floor._

_That pissed off April, who used a jelly leg curse on him. Causing the other members to flip out, before anyone knew it, Sirius, April, Remus and an invisibal Lily were dueling with the Slytherin quiddich team. Lily cast a silent shielding charm, and pulled April, Remus and Sirius down the hall. LIly went to oppsite way of them, to start her rounds. _

_About halfway through her rounds, she found McGonagall lecturing Remus, Sirius, April and half the quiddich team. _

_Turns out the quddich team went after them, and they got into it in the main entrance. Erning them all a weeks detetion, and ten points._

"Montague was in here yesterday!"James said brightly. "Bloke was an absoulte mess."

"Lily! Dear, im sorry, but you have to leave,"Madame Delta said softly.

"Okay," I kissed James lightly on the cheek before turining and leaving the hospital wing.

I was almost to my common room before I realised someone as following me, "Out of be after hours, detetion,"I said, turing to see who was stalking me.

Severas Snape stood there, his greasey black hair hung in a curtin in his face, "Lily, may I please have a word with you?"He asked cooly.

"Fine,"I snapped.

Snivillas, as the Marauders called him, moved closer to me, "Lily, are you seriously going with James Potter?"He asked disgusted.

"Obviously,"I rolled my eyes, "Go play with your little death eater friends. Im nothing but a Filthy Mudbood."

Snape winced back, "It was an accadent, Lily, please cant you forgive me?"

My eyebrows shot up, "No. Im no diffrent from anyone of my blood status, why should I be treated like it?"I paused, "I souldn't, exactly. Now, go off to your common room, before I have to curse you there."

Severas looked close to tears as he ran from the hall. It hurt me to see him like that, after all, Severas had been my absoulute best friend. April, and Maria were often confused as to why I used to like him, but he changed. So much.

I went up and showered, I slid under the covers of my warm bed and sighed. There was so little time left in the school year, quiddich finals, revision, exams, graduating. It all seemed to drop down on me. I would be leaving the school in a few months.

I got up and got ready for breakfast, April was very off, no smile, no laughing, no greeting. Then I realised what day it was. "Happy Birthday April,"I said happly, hugging her. The present I had gotten her was still in my tunk.

"Thanks Lil,"April said sadly.

Sirius sat down becide her, he was about to say something when April jumped up and ran from the great hall. "I'll go talk to her,"I muttered to a bemused lookind Sirius.

Sirius ran a hand through his black hair and looked at Remus, "Women,"They muttered together.

I ran off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one ever went in there, because Myrtle was awful. April sat on the counter, her face in her hands. I knew what was wrong, her parents were gone.

I hugged her until she stopped crying. At that point we went back to the great hall. Sirius, Remus, Maria and Alice sat with James and Peter. "Finaly let you out?"I asked James who had been in the hospital wing for a skull.

"Yep!"James said brightly.

James, Sirius and I went off to Potions. Slughorn loved me, even more after I had given him that fish. Which was probably still swimming in his office. If I did the charm right the fish should live as long as I did.

Not long after Aprils birthday came mine. I turned 18 on January 30th. I was not only a legal adult in the wizarding world, but in the muggle world. James gave me magical flowers, that changed colour and type to match my mood. April gave me sugar quills.

Lessons passed fast, unfortuneatly. Easter holiday was fast approaching, thank Merlin. I liked school, but you had to draw a line somewhere. We were all planning to stay at the school until I got a letter at breakfast one day.

_Lily Evans,_

_I wish to invite you to my engagement/easter dinner. Vernon has proposed to me and insisted that he meet my family. Seeing that you are the only family left, I only could comply. So, please come. You may bring a plus one, but I must approve, before you come to the party. _

_R.S.V.P as soon as possiable_

_Petuna Evans._

I showed the letter to April, who snorted and passed it to James. Who sat becide us on the coach in the Griffindor common room. "Maybe I could convince Dumbledor to let me floo in and out of the school to attend, since I couldn't stay with Tuney."

April nodded, "Thats a good idea, go see him."

I packed up my books and kissed James, before walking off to Dumbledors office. "Odment Blubber,"I said to the gargoile who stood guard outside of the office.

It lept aside and revealed the way up to Dumbledor's office. I knocked, "Enter."

Dumbledor was sitting behind his desk, reading the daily prophet. I unsubscribed to the prophet, all the news was depressing. "Professor, my sister wrote to me and asked me if I would attend her engagement dinner, but I have no where to stay, I was wondering if I could floo or disaprate?" I handed Dumbledore the letter.

"You may walk down to Hogsmead and disaprate. Who, out of curiousity, is your plus one?"Dumbledor asked airly.

"James Potter, if he agrees."

Dumbeldore nodded and smiled, "Ah, young love. Of course. You might want to R.S.V.P, before your spot is taken by someone more important,"Dumbledore smiled.

I nodded and hurried to my common room. After a few tries I had a good letter to send to Tuney.

_Dear Tuney,_

_I would like to come to your engagent party and meet you fiencee Vernon. I would also like to bring a 'plus one'. If you wish to meet James before the party, to 'approve' then reply back with a time and place, we shall meet you there. _

_-Lily._

I hurried up to the owlery, as my owl was off doing Merlin knows what.

When I got back to my common room James was spraled out on the coach, waiting for me. "Oh! Will you be my plus one?"I asked nervously.

James smiled, "Sure. I'd like to meet this Petuna, and Vermin."

"James! Vernon!"

"Close enough. But, i've got to go soon,"James said eyeing the moon through the window.

Poor Remus, some months were worse then others, like this month. Poor Bloke had to leave almost a week in advance. "James, be careful," I hated when Sirius and James went out there.

I never worred about Peter, he was a rat. Well if Remus, Merlin forbid, ate him, he would be done. But thats the worse that could happen. Remus cold scrap with James and Sirius. He has managed to still keep a bit of his sanity when he went now a days, as James didn't have as much damage when he came back.

I, as usual, waited for James to come back. James didn't have anything to bad, only a few scracthes and claw marks. It always worried me that Remus might bite Sirus or James. As much as I liked Remus, he wasn't our Remus when he was a wearwolf. He lost himself.

I found out that James was more nervous for our meeting with Petuna and Venon then I was. When we were getting ready to go to Hogsmead to meet Petuna and Vernon for dinner, James was a mess.

"Your hair is a mess,"I commented as I led him down to the main hall. I wore my own muggle clothes, but James had to borrow a dress shirt from Remus, who found all this very amusing.

"Well you look lovely."

Dumledore and McGonagall were waiting for us in the entrance hall, "You two must be back by nine,"McGonagall said stirnly.

James and I nodded. Dumbldore walked us down to Hogsmead, he led an interesting convorsation about Porkie Puffs, before we reached the town he stoped me, "Oh, and Miss Evans, I do sujest using a bigger one next time," Dumbledores peircing eyes twinkled with laughter as he walked back up to the castle.

I looked at James, before busting into laughter. We apprated into an alley neer the restaraunt. "Muggle money is so confusing,"James said, eyeing the money I was showing him.

"Yeah, so is our money, so don't worry about it. You'll only confuse yourself,"I smiled at him.

James nodded and took my hand, "Is early marrage a coustom in the Muggle world as well?"James asked as we neered the restraunt.

"Not really, its a coustom in our world?" I hadn't known.

James nodded and shugged simotaniously, "It depends, but usually."

Huh, learn something new everyday. It was only 5:30, so the sun was still up, so were people. Poor James, he really wasn't femilar with a lot of Muggle things, being from the wizarding world and everything.

"Dursly, table for four?"I asked, hoping I said his last name right.

"Right this way Mdame,"The waiter said in a faux french accent, before leading James and I to a table in the back of the mostly empty restaraunt.

Petuna sat there with a rather large man, he had a bushy beard and squintey blue eyes, I tried to keep the smile on my face, James looked mortified. "Be nice,"I wispered to him when we sat down in front of Petuna and Vernon.

After sitting there awkwardly Petuna elbowed Vernon, "Vernon Dursly,"He held his hand out to James. He looked at me before taking it and shaking it nervously. Remus and I went over Muggle things the night before. As Petuna had only just told Vernon of Wizards.

"James Potter,"James said nervously.

Vernon tuned his squinty gaze on me, taking me in, "You must be Petuna's younger sister, Lily?"

I faught back the irge to say something sarcastic or to roll my eyes (good grief, I had been spending much to much time with Sirius!) "Yes, i've heard very little about you."

Vernon nodded, "Well I work for a drill company, thats where I met Petuna. I purposed at christmas, and we kept it quiet until then. How did you two meet again?"

We were interuped by a waiter bringing our food. But Vernon asked again when he left, "We met at school,"James said.

"Oh, _school_. Have you graduated yet?"Vernon seemed to be making some effort. That was good.

"Not yet, in June."

"What do you plan on doing after you graduate?"

James was about to say something about quiddich, but I elbowed him, "Q.. I'd like to work for the govirnment. Maybe an... erm..."James was trying to think of a Muggle replcement for Aurour.

"James wants to be a police officer,"I said quickly.

Vernon nodded, and turned to his food, James and I made it to dessert before things took a turn.

"What kind of car do you dive?"Vernon asked James.

James looked panicked, "I erm, dont drive a _car_."

"What do you drive then?"The large purple faced man asked. Petuna shot me a look.

"I drive a broom stick. Newest model too,"James said, to many Wizards, they would have then asked if he ment the new ones that the Irish had just gotten for their quiddich teams, the new Nimbus 1000. But no, Vernon snorted.

"Fantastic."

Vernon and James, began to 'discuss' the broom quietly. I could tell by the rising colour on Vernon's face that things weren't going well.

"People of _your kind_ must live on unemployment benifets, I meen, what skills could you possiable posess to work."

James shot an outraged look at Vernon, "I happen to have a quite a bit of money thank you. To put it lightly I have a fortune in gold. It might do you some good to get a good job, you certanly wont be able to rely on your looks!"James snapped.

Vernon stood up and stalked from the restaraunt. Petuna looked up at him, "See what you did! This is your fault. Freak!" Petuna rushed from the restaraunt, calling for her vernon.

I payed the ned James back to he alley, we laughed the entire way there at Vernon.

We told our friends about what happend when we got back, they all found it as amusing as we had. "Well, James. I don't think we'll be invited to the engagement party,"I said when we reached our common room.

James frowned, "I'm sorry Lily. I tried, but I couldn't keep my temper in check."

I waved my hand at him, it was Vernon's fault. He was the one being the pompus fool.

On easter we decided to have a group egg hunt. Sirius and I both charmed some eggs to hide, and wrote up clues for the other team. Girls against guys. My team won, as Sirius did a right awful job hiding them. Except for the last one, the little evil hid it under McGonagalls hat. We had a lovely time trying to summon it without her noticing.

I got a letter from Petuna, she told me basicly that I wasn't to go to the wedding, that I wasn't welcome. That stung a bit, but Sirus and April did their best to cheer me up. I was lucky to have friends like them, and Remus and Maria.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, review and ill update faster. Check out my other storys! XD - M<strong>


End file.
